Transformers: Decepticon's Break Time
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: The Decepticons are having a break from all their work but while lounging on the couch in their Rec. Room they suddenly take a nap, Starscream taking this as his advantage - Disclaimer: Transformers (c) Hasbro - Note: Takes place on Cybertron(Kaon of course), and this is what happens when you give Starscream a marker, and its aftermath!


It didn't really seem like much, but the red seeker enjoyed the quietness of the large empty room. There was no other Decepticons to laugh at him and his many failed attempted to overthrow Megatron and finally become their leader and to march them into victory's path, but most of all, their was no one else to order him around like the trash they thought of him. None of his trinemates were here to bother him either meaning, no Thundercracker and all his lame stupid jokes he's said about a millions time and in all honesty they were never funny to begin with, and then there was no anti-social Skywarp anywhere either. Just him, and only him, finally to have some time alone to kick back and relax while he took his break from scouting out Autobot activity and reporting to Megatron about an idea for a next plan while he still plots to take over somehow.

Slouching back, he continued to appreciate the silence making sure to savor every last bit of it, but it soon all came to a crashing end when he heard the most regrettable thing. The hissing of the door sliding open has grasped his attention and shattered the stillness and he grimaced at the noise to the truly unwanted company. Glancing over his shoulder and the top edge of the cough he spotted one of the very few D-Cons who'd rarely bothered to take a break during shift hours, and it was really a surprising thing to the Air Commander. Soundwave.

The Communications Chief Officer didn't even bother to give him a look or scan for any others in the Rec. Room as he automatically strolled on over to the energon dispenser, grabbing a cube for himself. Starscream immediately scooted over to the other side of the couch, giving a frown as the blue mech took a seat where he had once been comfortably lounging. Muttering a few curses to himself he tried his very best to get back into a comfort zone, though, he was finding the task a lot more difficult and quite challenging now with another mech's presence, however the silence had never fled from the room.

After a brief few moments of realization of just how brother the red seeker was from Soundwave's presence he was just about to protest when he clutched and screwed his mouth shut mentally, noting that he really didn't feel up to being smothered by those annoying cassetticons the CCO claimed as; "family." Sometimes he even wondered just how he could put up with those over hyperactive pitspawns, they were probably worse than that one Autobot who sometimes played pranks on the other 'Bots just because he was extremely bored..._what was his name again? Oh right, Sideswipe._

Crossing his arm he readied himself to bolt out from the Rec. Room when, the ever so familiar hiss of door whistled out once again, both Soundwave and Starscream looking up. The two newcomers were chatting among themselves, being none other than their fearless almighty leader, Megatron, and the Decepticon's top scientist, Shockwave. Returning his attention to his now empty cube, Soundwave tossed it back, gracefully making it into the wastebin in the corner by the entrance. Now scooting over to sit next to the CCO, he spat static from his vocalizer in disapproval as their leader and top scientist took a seat, ignoring the angry seeker's objection.

The two continued to chat and Starscream stared off into space, feeling a bit cramped between their leader and Communications Chief. He snapped out of his trance as he felt someone lean against him and he swore he nearly jumped out of his armor as Megatron's helm tapped his shoulder, though the touch was..._gentle_? Looking to the three they were all lulled to sleep by the silence that now commended the room once more. A grin spread over the Air Commander's faceplates as he spotted a black marker in the penholder in the middle of the table that sat in front of the couch they were seated on. Carefully slipping away he snatched up the marker and started his work, doodling whatever he could think of on their faces-well except for Shockwave since...he only had an optic of a face.

Chuckling darkly to himself he couldn't help the grin that spread on his faceplates as he admired his work. There was so many doodles on their faces-well face and face guard-and he had to suppress himself from just roaring out with laughter. Still unable to figure out what to write on Shockwave he shrugged and replaced the marker to the holder and strolled on out, making sure to get a image of it as he sent it to his seeker brothers and letting them do the work of sending it to the rest of the 'Cons. Though it was worth it for a small victory for his self esteem, he just didn't know how much trouble he was going to be in once they look into a mirror.

* * *

"**STARSCREAM**!" Was the only thing that-and it wouldn't be a surprise-the entire city of Kaon heard as their leader screamed out his SIC's name. And with that, Soundwave's cassettes and their almighty leader went chasing off after the seeker as the CCO and top scientist just watched from a far, though, it was in fact, very entertaining. Watching Starscream lie it wasn't his fault and more, but Megatron wasn't the one to fall for his tricky this time.

"Oh, you missed a spot by the way." Shockwave pointed out and Soundwave sighed and left to go clean of the spec. Though the CCO couldn't help but to silently laugh as he noticed the writing on the scientist's back; "_**Yo logic is all for fools!**_" and he wondered just how Starscream had managed that one.


End file.
